harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Veela
Are there male Veelas, and if not, how con their be any full Veelas?Harry Potter Fantic 1 23:57, 14 December 2007 (UTC)-Harry Potter Fantic 1 hehehe, good question, aparently they don't exist, but it may be possible that Veelas don't need a male to reproduce, doing it asexually, it may be possible that always interbreed with other creatures but "control" that reproduction to keep Veela-like traits... It may be possible that they just "pop" to existence like magic. xD :I think that there aren't male Veelas just that Veela happened from the mating between a harpy and some other creature. This could be why there aren't many Veela in the Book and why they mate with male humans if they've heard to be mating.Continuing on the harpy relation maybe they mate with male harpies to make a Baby.Or maybe Veela are just a race of being that are related to Harpies.Much like Black,Asian and White people and a Veela is just a Version of that so if they mate with Harpies and have babies then it's just another baby who can be considered full Veela. Or maybe there aren't and kind of Veela,that it's only female and they spawned or just happened,that's why it'd seem such a shock that a Veela would give their hair for wands and die (or loose beauty). This could be why Fluer cherishes her wand so much and boasts about it,because her grandmother may have gave her life for it and because Veela are rare. I mean her Grandmother didn't turn up to her wedding. Ooooorrr it could be that J.K.Rowling didn't think about this and just thought people'd accept Veela's for Veela's (I wonder what the Plural noun for Veela is) and she hoped they'd not ask questions. There must be part Veela males because Bill ad Fleur have a son who would be one eighth Veela. But I suppose thats to little to really think about. Unless they lay eggs....they turn into creatures resembling Harpies remember. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:10, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :On the Second W.O.M.B.A.T. test, there was a multiple choice question, "Which of the following statements is FALSE?", and one of its possible answers was "There are no male Veela." :There are several types of asexual reproduction found in nature. Simultaneous hermaphrodites, like earthworms, are species in which individuals produce both male and female gametes. Earthworms still need to mate with another individual, though, because they have biological safeguards against autogamy (i.e., an individual fertilizing its own eggs with its own male gametes). There are also all-female species, like whiptail lizards, which reproduce through a method called parthenogenesis. This involves the female producing eggs which develop into embryos without fertilization by a male. :It's ''possible that Veela are an all-female species which reproduces through parthenogenesis. However, Fleur's grandmother, a full Veela, married a wizard and had a half-Veela child, Apolline. So, if a female Veela can interbreed with a human male, it stands to reason that Veela do not reproduce asexually. Therefore there must logically be male Veela. However, male Veela may naturally be rarer than female Veela, which is why none are encountered or mentioned in the books. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 00:48, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::I'm thinking that the reason why you don't see male veela is because they rarely go out, like how in many human cultures women stay indoors. I wonder if they have the effects on women that female veela have on men. 22:56, 24 May 2009 (UTC) I still think that they could lay eggs in the harpy form. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:40, 17 April 2009 (UTC) So, have we all agreed that there ARE, in fact, Veela men? Because it seems like its the only thing that makes sense. Unless they are hermaphrodites (something that would turn off most men), or they can produce both asexually and sexually... You know, Draco Malfoy seems to have some Veela attributes. He might even be a far-off relative of Fleur's through his father's side, which would coincide with J.K. Rowling's planning where everyone is related in some way... What? In what way does Draco have Veela attributes? The only women in the series seemingly attracted to him are Pansy Parkinson and his later wife (and if that's enough to count him as having "Veela attributes", then Ginny Weasley is probably part Veela, too). Unless you're counting fan fiction, that is. And that's mostly just with Tom Felton's help. Lets also remember genetic inheritance. its known that a person can inherit traits such as eye color or hair color from a grand parent, great grandparent,etc. so the idea would work for veela's too. for example fleur delacour's kids are 1/8 veela, meaning they could inherit little to no veela traits, or they could inherit more than their mother, and also in the case of louis delacour, it's possible that he could enchant women, if he can inherit the gene, but it is possible that Veela genes dont pass down the male bloodlines, and so thats why females are more famous for it.tdhartjenatyahoo Does the series ever mention male villaHarry Potter Fantic 1 03:28, July 10, 2010 (UTC)Harry potter fantic 1 An Anon's Two Cents on "Male Veelas" Just to put in my two cents here... I've also been really curious about the existence of male veela. However, I do assume they exist, simply because yes, although we never see any male veelas in the books, the fact that they can breed with humans suggest they reproduce sexually, and thus males exist (I assume the females are just more popular as mascots, like how in the muggle world, female cheerleaders are more popular than males. Also, perhaps in the species, babies are more likely to be female). Also, we never see female centaurs (or goblins either I believe), but I assume they exist as well, despite the fact we have seen several of them, and they were all male. I'm curious if the males have a similar power of attraction as their female counterparts (it would suck for them if they don't), and if they do, if Gilderoy Lockhart had any veela blood in him! (I'm half joking) Anyway, my main point here, was that the majority of arguments I have heard against the existence of male veelas (including on this page) seem to be that there were never any male veelas seen or mentioned in the books. I think that it is a fair point not to just assume they exist until there is an official word, however, I also think one shouldn't just write them off because we don't see them either. My reasoning again for that, is we never see female goblins or centaurs either. Now perhaps any or all of these are a single sex species, but to me it seems unlikely. However, I find it interesting there is much less argument over that possibility for those beings/creatures. Nontheless, we'll probably have to wait until Rowling releases her encyclopedia to find out. 18:04, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Some wizards can do animagi - some like Tonks can change their looks at will. Perhaps veela can change part of their bodies to appear male to get another veela pregnant. As both parents of such a baby would be female - so would all pure blood veela. 20:10, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :You're refering to Metamorphmagi, not Animagi. User:Pupdude (talk) 20:48, June 28, 2013 (UTC) I think there are male veela, but less of them, like with ants or something. Like lions live in groups of all females with one male; I imagine veela are something like that. So in short, I think that there are just a lot less males than females, and that that trait caries over into part-veela. --Rabbitty (talk) 18:57, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Southern European? Since Bulgarian veela came to the Quidditch World Cup and the Delacours are French, would it be fair to say they're more common in southern Europe? --Rabbitty (talk) 18:51, August 14, 2013 (UTC) :In real life, veela are part of Eastern European legend (e.g. Polish but not German), like vampires. — evilquoll (talk) 03:35, October 3, 2017 (UTC) Canon Hair Color On Pottermore, Veela are said to have "white-gold hair". Do people think this is enough to replace the movie images of veela with other color hair?Dr. Galenos (talk) 04:48, October 3, 2013 (UTC) :As no other canon images of Veela exist (other than the extremely far away Pottermore image, which I think you'll agree is unsuitable) there is no other image to replace it with. Unless you have a suggestion? -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 05:05, October 3, 2013 (UTC) :I completely agree, the Pottermore image would be absolutely horrible, and that at the time, there are no suitable images. I was thinking more about the bio where it says that the hair color is brown. Dr. Galenos (talk) 05:10, October 3, 2013 (UTC) :I get the feeling that the answer should be obvious to me, but its really late for me, and I had a 4.5 hour lab today, so Im kinda tired. I'll think about it in the morning.Dr. Galenos (talk) 05:14, October 3, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks 1337star for making the changes my brain was too wacked out to figure out I should.Dr. Galenos (talk) 13:40, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Only females? Pottermore identifies Veela as "''semi-human magical beings; beautiful '''women with white-gold hair and skin that appears to shine moon-bright''" (emphasis is, once again, my own). This seems, in my opinion, to state clearly and categorically, a few important things: #All Veela are female #Veela are part-human #All Veela have pale skin and white-gold hair I wanted, though, to ensure there was agreement before editing the article to state such. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 00:35, November 22, 2013 (UTC) :I don't think that "semi-human" means they are actually part-human, it could just refer to the fact that, most of the time, they appear to look human. The Wikia Editor (talk) 14:58, December 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Fair enough ... so they are all female, all have pale skin and white-gold hair, and all are either part-human, or not human but appearing human most of the time? --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 21:19, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :::To be fair, the wording is still a bit vague, and it raises the question of how a mono-gendered species can reproduce sexually with a human male. I've heard several possibilities, including the suggestion that all Veela males look almost exactly like the females (except for their sexual organs), thus explaining the confusion about whether or not Veela males exist at all. The Wikia Editor (talk) 23:36, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Sexual orientation Is it possible that gay men are unaffected by veela? Or women who are attracted to other women to be affected by veela? ArianaFan14[[User talk:ArianaFan14|''' (talk)']] 03:21, September 15, 2016 (UTC) It's yet unknown, and mentioned on the BTS section of the Veela Magic article.--Rodolphus (talk) 04:42, September 15, 2016 (UTC) "Eighth-veela" vs "are an eighth veela". Hi, I'm getting trouble on the Veela page with user AVoraciousReader, who's removing words specifically placed for readability. Could you weigh in on which edit is best? I don't think this person is gonna stop making tiny petty edits like this, and they insist on making petty continuous comments. Estrildis (talk) 22:02, October 2, 2017 (UTC) Don't think we will resolve the impasse on our own, either. Both of us are too ingrained in our own opinion of what's grammatically correct. AVoraciousReader (talk) 22:58, October 2, 2017 (UTC) ''Both are technically grammatically correct. The issue here is which has better readability. Estrildis (talk) 23:02, October 2, 2017 (UTC) ... We've just turned into a pair of Hermiones, haven't we, Voracious? Estrildis (talk) 23:05, October 2, 2017 (UTC) :I've moved this here for easy of reply. I believe both are grammatically correct, except that when saying "eighth veela" there should not be a hyphen, as an "eighth-veela" would be an odd compound noun (as if there are a distinct race of eighth-veelas or something). I'll double check with my resident English teacher/spouse to be sure, but I believe this to be more a stylistic issue, not one of grammatical correctness. No clear way to resolve other than perhaps to rewrite that they are each an eighth part veela? (FYI, I am not an admin either, just happen to obsess over the site as if I were ;) Cheers --Ironyak1 (talk) 23:55, October 2, 2017 (UTC) :: You're a url I recognise as a frequent contributor and one who often resolves fights - yours was the first name that sprung to mind when it came to who might be able to resolve this. I'd be ok with that adjustment. Estrildis (talk) 00:00, October 3, 2017 (UTC) ::: To my mind, "they are one-eighth veela" sounds better than "they are an eighth veela" (with or without a hyphen joining "eighth veela". Incidentally, from what I've read about veela (both on Wikipedia and in books about folklore) the term is both singular and plural (like "fish"), so "veelas" is probably incorrect (though there is such a word as "fishes", so I may be wrong on this). — evilquoll (talk) 03:44, October 3, 2017 (UTC) :::: So my spouse with the Master's degree in English concurs that any of the above options ("are eighth veela", "are each an eighth (part) veela", "are one-eighth veela") are all grammatically correct (without the hyphenated compound noun), and are just stylistic variations. I personally like Evilquoll's suggestion of one-eighth, but that is JMHO. Cheers --Ironyak1 (talk) 04:03, October 3, 2017 (UTC) ::::: "are one-eighth Veela" sounds good to me. I'll make the edit. Thank you Quoll, Ironyak! Estrildis (talk) 07:38, October 3, 2017 (UTC) Correct me if I'm wrong But term Veela is never used/mentioned in the films. Can it also be debated?Kintobor (talk) 21:40, June 22, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor Debated how? The term Veela exists in the source material - that is, the original books - and is used by the author and on Pottermore - all official and primary sources. Why would it be debatable? Unless you mean, can the presence of Veela in the films be debated in which case... no. Because Fleur exists in the films and the films are based on the books and in the books Fleur is part-Veela. Estrildis (talk) 21:48, June 22, 2018 (UTC) But in the films there is no mention about it. It is so confusing. Or maybe I am stupid.Kintobor (talk) 22:05, June 23, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor I think its the latter. Or maybe just ignorance. The term Veela, however, is mentioned in the books - the original and primary source - and on Pottermore - an official source. It's canon. If you've only seen the films maybe you should get a handle on the rest of the source material - that is, the primary source material, the books, before making edits here.Estrildis (talk) 22:32, June 23, 2018 (UTC) Hey, there is no need to be rude. And sorry but I am not a bookworm (but sometimes I wish I was).Kintobor (talk) 11:32, June 24, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor I didn't intend to be rude. I simply agreed with your own assessment of yourself. And if you're not a bookworm maybe try the audiobooks instead. Stephen Fry reads them and he has a very easy voice to listen to. Estrildis (talk) 16:51, June 24, 2018 (UTC) OK. So we shouldn't be arguing about minor details. I added info that term "Veela" is never used in the films but it's irrelevant.Kintobor (talk) 21:00, June 24, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor